The Frozen Dawn/Recordings
On the map The Frozen Dawn, there are a total of 9 different papers the player can pick up within the map, with a single paper counting for one or two files. The player can read to any of the files they obtain from the "Recordings" section of the "Dossier" tab under the "Soldier" tab. All of the files are from Vivian Harris, each describing her increasingly falling under the influence of the Sword of Barbarossa and the God-King of Thule. Locations Text Files Text File 1 Vivian Harris: "I'm beginning to doubt that R is the right person to be commanding the Bureau. He keeps pushing for the focus on this goddamn sword when we need every effort on the front lines. It's madness. This is the last chance we have - not just as an Alliance but as living beings. The Nazis still claim to be driving this but our reports from Germany show destruction and death on par with the rest of Europe. The dead are rising against the living, no matter what uniform we wear." Text File 2 Vivian Harris: "Bad news from the East. A surge into China from the Japanese Navy - they've been quiet after the destruction the Yanks have caused. Apparently, Straub's twisted science has been shared across the Axis. I'm hearing reports of soldiers marching out of the sea. Shades of Heligoland, that." Text File 3 Vivian Harris: "R has ordered Captain Nguyen to move her ships away from the U-boat patrols in the Atlantic - all to patrol the Weddell Sea in search of one lost airplane. While we mourn the loss of Col. Jefferson and his team, this will open up the entire Eastern Seaboard of the Americas to Nazi attack. What good will a rusty sword do once the Nazis have landed their ghouls on U.S. soil?" Text File 4 Vivian Harris: "We got a scrambled message from Captain Saburov - hard to decipher, but apparently he has survived the crash. Western end of the . No word from Jefferson and the crew, but Mikhail has the sword and sounds optimistic. After coming to, he scouted out the wreckage and came across four pairs of footprints moving deeper inland. Rideau wants me to lead the rescue party. We ship out in 30." Text File 5 Vivian Harris: "Last report from Lt. Omari came through before I left for New Swabia. A short bit of intel, wired in from our outpost in Zürich. Asim was able to pull the last of our team out of France, but sees no other option than a fighting retreat. Europe may be lost to us." Text File 6 Vivian Harris: "I don't like to go against orders but... I have to do this. R has lost his mind, risking everything for an antique letter opener. I have to follow my heart. This just feels wrong, it feels... it's almost like I can hear a voice. Voices. Telling me. The sound of my conscience. The sword doesn't belong out there on the battlefield. The sword belongs here. It needs to stay here." Text File 7 Vivian Harris: "It's becoming clearer to me now. Must be the cold sea air? The dead coming to life, all of this - we've just misunderstood tools that have been forgotten. This is not magic. Not an act of God - or the devil. Simply tools used by an ancient culture. Long forgotten, but just as practical as a hammer and nail. Or a sword." Text File 8 Vivian Harris: "I'm laughing at how clear it seems, now that I am here. So clear. It's not so much the sword as it is the material it was forged from. Marie calls it 'magnetic monopolarised ore' - an extremely rare material, with the only trace particles ever uncovered in our Antarctic expeditions. We suspect the source was pre-historic meteor showers - apparently, they were not uncommon for us. For them. For those who lived in the Antarctic. The fiery rain used to fall there all the time, showers of light against the night sky. When things were green and white blossoms grew. Before the ice covered us." Text File 9 Vivian Harris: "The air here, it smells familiar. Under the frost and sea salt, there is a scent of in the air. White and perfect. I had a dream last night of lilies and blooms, spilling over the towers of a grand kingdom. It was orderly, perfect. Ebony and white and pure. I woke with tears in my eyes." Text File 10 Vivian Harris: "The dream will not end. It guided me to the sword and showed me how to walk across the ice to find the towers. The lilies are long dead. But the cold ones who dwell here... they welcome me. They usher me forward. They have been waiting." Text File 11 Vivian Harris: "Straub was just a tool. A puppet. As was the bearded king. Barbarossa. This goes back long before he stumbled across the sword, after his ship was swept up on these icy shores. He stole our sword and used it to conquer the North... and would have taken the world if not for the ravens." Text File 12 Vivian Harris: "The damn ravens, those sent by the Rook to balance life and death. The Rook will summon them, the Rook with eyes of blood. First the Rook, then the ravens. This is how things turn. But not now. I will end the cycle." Text File 13 Vivian Harris: "I can hear them, the ravens. Their shuffling footsteps and dirty feathers sullying hallways where gods once strode. Before internecine war and an age of ice conspired to entomb them, the gods ruled here, tall and ivory and proud. I can hear the Rook as well, this one who has travelled so far to summon the ravens. All I have are my notebook and the sword and my dreams of white flowers. I can no longer feel my fingers but there is no cold. Just emptiness. I... I don't know how long I have been standing here. He sits wreathed in death. In Majesty." Text File 14 Vivian Harris: "Death shall reign. I come to you, my God King. Bring me to the shadowed valley. I bring your sword. I bring undeath. I come to you." Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Collectables